Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 4 4 - Perplexx23 vs. Diverse (prod. by Prototune)
Beschreibung Perplexx23 : www.facebook.com/perplexx23 www.youtube.com/perplexx23 Video : www.facebook.com/digitalenemies Aytee : www.facebook.com/aytee8 Beat: www.facebook.com/Prototunebeats Audiomix : www.facebook.com/BestrapEntertainmentfilms Lyrics : alter wo will dieser diverse mit seinem kindergartenstyle hin , der kann ja nicht mal durch nen sieg in das viertelfinale einziehn. ich bring lines die sind wie kellnermörder - oberkiller, und zieh ins halbfinale ein als wärs ne nobelvilla. wat is denn los mit dir ? legt deine mama dir morgens die sachen raus ? die fehlt noch die rote nase denn du bist doch unser klassenclown. jetzt wird das baby gestillt , zerlegt und gekillt, denn es ist nur nocoh dri nweil smiles noch in amerika chillt. haste richtig gehört rechne dass du rausfliegst diesen monat, julien holte dich eh nur rein weil du so aussiehst wie der joker. nach dem battle fliesst blut du opfer du hurentochter, hast ein breiteres maul als julia roberts. du fliegst hier raus wie schon einst, und deine nuttenmutter geht für mich am strich dann wieder rauschgift verteilen. dann bist du traurig und weinst für dich kein ausweg zurzeit, denn du schwuchtel bist abgehoben im traumschiff surprise. hook : du wirst gefickt junge du kriegst heut die schnauze poliert, deine kinderfans werden direkt auch therapiert. du bist der lauch der verliert ich der baus der rasiert, und wieder fliegt die nutte aus dem turnier. mach nen abgang das heir ist battle und kein bücherlesen, wenn du erwachsen bist können wir da nochmal drüber reden. c`est la vie so sit das leben bitch, du hast ne riesenfresse aber bitte rede nicht. scheiss auf den hörgenuss hauptsache im battle zerfickt, und die hässliche bitch auf die bretter geschickt wie n aspen tourist. in dein maul passen vier keksdosen im schnitt, und jetzt wirst du von nem paketboten gefickt. jetzt pass mal auf du bitch ein uppercut von plexx reicht und du peinlicher verlierer, hängst an der decke so wie lines von den peanuts. dass du das battle gewinnst ist eine sache die du streichen kannst, wie ein geigen mann - oder ne seitenwand. zum beispiel hinterm kleiderschrank bitch ich bin einfach krank, und diverse wird `vor scham rot` wie die kleidung vom weihnachtsmann. nach der runde kannst du dich schlafen legen, denn ich bring lines die dir den atem nehmen wie gasfontänen. du siehst aus wie kermit der frosch mit nierenschaden, ich bin auf der siegerstrasse auf dem weg zur zielgeraden. du hast anscheinend nicht so viel zu sagen, denn für wen gibt es schon in einem battleturnier 2 niederlagen ?! hook : du wirst gefickt junge du kriegst heut die schnauze poliert, deine kinderfans werden direkt auch therapiert. du bist der lauch der verliert ich der baus der rasiert, und wieder fliegt die nutte aus dem turnier. mach nen abgang das heir ist battle und kein bücherlesen, wenn du erwachsen bist können wir da nochmal drüber reden. c`est la vie so sit das leben bitch, du hast ne riesenfresse aber bitte rede nicht. alter diverse du kleine missgeburt, für dich penner tickt die uhr die leute da draussen haben wieder wissensdurst. er bekam nen vertrag von maurice seinem kamerafritzen, er unterschrieb ihn denn er hielt ihn für ein mandalabildchen. vor kurzem gabs so ne geburtstagsfete, der clown von luckey studio hat mich dazu kurz gebeten. und ich dachte erst was soll ich bei den vercrack`ten pissern? doch ich machte nen abstecher wie die eltern von jack the ripper. und ich chillte voll auf pep in dem laden als seine schwester mich fragte ob ich kurz mit komm auf toilette zum nageln. quatsche mich voll und hoffte dass ich sie nachher nocho meis verwöhne , doch kriegt an ihrem geburtstag nen korb wie basketballspielersöhne. du hältst von rap so viel wie nichtraucher von grasplantagen, doch ich weis(s) ihn zu schätzen wie piratenkarten. du hackfresse siehst aus als hätste das downsyndrom, und obwohl dein grinsen breiter als der türsteher ist hast du hausverbot. Aytee : aufgrund der tatsache dass du jetzt gegen perplexx kommst,seh ich das für dich nicht als ne zweite chance ich glaub dass julien dich nur ärgern wollt.wie wack bist denn du , kein style keine technik kein flow doch hauptsache die addlipps von tune. die gäste deiner runde klingen so als ob sie lieber in meiner wärn.perlexx und aytee wir haben topspeed wie heisenberg. es ist nicht so dass diverse nichts zu feiern hat , mit einer quali 2 mal raus zu fliegen hat noch keiner geschafft. Kategorie:Videos